One Families Destiny
by Lucius4harry
Summary: REPOSTED! One families destiny, one woman’s sacrifice, and one child’s courage, will it be enough? Harry’s sixth year is as eventful as ever, returning to Hogwarts he receives some very unsuspecting news… How will he react? PLEASE Review! Pairings
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, only the plot of this fic. Don't sue me, believe me, it isn't worth it!

Well, funnily enough, this is my second attempt at fan fiction, and personally, I feel this one is much better than the real cock-up I made of the last one! Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary: **One families destiny, one woman's sacrifice, and one child's courage, will it be enough? Harry's sixth year is as eventful as ever, returning to Hogwarts he receives some very unsuspecting news... PLEASE Review!

**Pairings:** GW/HP HG/RW

I know I haven't had this beta read properly yet but my beta is moving house at the moment.

**Prologue: **

7th December 1797

The night was chilled. The raspy night sky made the cell more unsettling. Its high walls stretched into the night. The floors were frozen lakes of smelly sewerage. Damp light could barely distinguish any corner of the room for it was so putrid, one would have thought someone had died. Well, in part that was true.

The damp sewer was ridden with rats and other miscreants. No sunshine was indebted to come through the top cell walls, and complete darkness overtook any of it.

The young woman was flung to the wall, her aching back crunched against the backbone of the metal wall. She never cried out, only whimpering in the dank and dark room. Her breaths were ragged and her breasts were sore from the torment she had suffered. Her head was pounding like a pile driver and her hair was limp and greasy and hung down her pale porcelain face. The tears were unshedding, and her throat dry from screaming.

Silence. Not a good sign the young women thought, trying to gather her wits to no avail. She was trying anything to get out of the hell-hole she was in. it wasn't that she was afraid of death, but she had a destiny to full-fill and she was damned if she was going to let her family line diminish because of someone's inadequate feelings towards her. The figure stood before her and she gazed into his unforgiving eyes, searching for any sign that he would spare her the pain, and end her life. 'No' she thought bitterly, 'he won't end my suffering. He wants what I have' and she bent her head, looking at the floor instead, which coincidently was rather clean, apart from the red blood that stained its surface.

The man held out an iron rod and spoke calmly, yet dangerously, "tell me where the staff is and I might just let you die quickly" the woman's head popped up, her grey eyes wide with terror, and yet her resolve told her not to tell this man the whereabouts of the staff. Its power was too great, and too dark to be in the wrong hands.

She had seen first hand what the staff would do, its possessive strength had killed almost an entire city of people, and her family were amongst them. How she had survived the terror of the staff hadn't been known, but one thing was for sure, she would not tell these people of its origin. The world would be doomed for eternity should it be unleashed again.

Yet again the man asked her, "where is the staff?" more silence. The man let out a frustrated sigh and swung the iron bar high and hit the woman's leg and she shrieked in agony. He stepped back, a malicious twisted smile gracing his pointed face. She could see he had no intention of stopping until she gave in and she knew only one way out, death.

Regaining any will she had lost she took a vial from her robes and shakily bought it to her lips and drank from it. The silvery liquid burned her throat and her head started to swirl and her world started to go dark, and eventually the darkness took her. She lay there, dead (Well the men didn't know did they?). The man let out another frustrated sigh and yelled for the other's to come inside.

"We know where it is, although, I should think she thought death was a last resort." The man told them, almost chuckling. "Lets be gone" and they walked out of the cell, not noticing the body of the young woman disappearing from their midst.

The young woman smiled weakly, and moved as quickly as her battered and bloodied body would carry her. She couldn't apparate because she was so badly injured.

' I don't think I could even if I could do so' she thought and carried on walking down the lane that would lead her to safety.

A loud knock resounded on the door of an innkeeper. The knocking noise awoke the landlord, who grumbled to him as he opened the door,

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" he yelped as he saw the young dishevelled woman that hung onto him. She was desperate he saw, and she gripped him hard, whispering in his ear, "the staff needs to be destroyed, or else we all die!" the innkeeper knew exactly what the young woman meant and bought her into the house.

Moments later she lay on a comfortable mattress, sleeping deeply. The innkeeper was talking to a tall man in a purple robe,

"She knows of the staff." The younger man said. The older man looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied, "She is an elemental white-robed seer, Samuel. She would have foreseen it." The young man nodded and he faced the young women for a moment.

She was quite beautiful. She had long wavy black hair that went to her waist. He admired her eyes and thought what could such a beauty as herself was doing in a horrible and disastrous world.

The wind whistled as the silence dragged on and neither man spoke. Suddenly the young elemental seer cried out in her sleep, obviously having a premonition of sorts. Both men started slightly and made their way over to the young girl, wiping her face with a cloth and holding her white bloodied hand.

Two months later...

"Ellen" a young man called. Ellen turned and smiled weakly at the man. He had helped her when she was ill, and she met him before, but until recently she hadn't really thought of him in anything but platonic. His face was angular, with a small nose, square grey eyes that always glittered in the morning sun and a small beard forming at his chin. He was a handsome; some would say gorgeous man and his face softened when he smiled, making Ellen weak at the knees. She had been there that fateful night, when all was nearly lost. The staff was safe, for now, buried miles under the deep sea, where no one would ever find it.

"Yes, Samuel. What can I do for you?" she asked. The young man smirked and replied, "oh nothing my dear, just to see how you are recovering. One must be careful, we cannot have you dying on us now can we?" and she laughed softly, 'oh how I love her laugh' Samuel thought. He had long since remembered that night and he had made an oath he would protect her for the rest of his days.

The two were lovers, make no mistake, and Samuel adored Ellen more than life itself. 'Maybe one day I can make her mine, and everything would be back to normal' he thought. 'No, I wouldn't have Ellen if everything was normal' and he chased after her, catching her lips in a soft kiss that made Ellen weak in the knees. She moaned softly at his touch as he feathered kisses down her front. He wanted to love her, and make her feel special. Ellen had no objections to that, only he could take away the pain she held in her heart, and the guilt she felt at being able to see one's future, although she knew the future would be full of wars, and peace. A world without people is a world without chaos.

The sun settled in the sky and the clouds gathered around the young couple and they gazed up at the sky. The trees rustled lightly in the wind, and made Ellen's hair flutter lightly. Ellen's breath was ragged and she fought for breath. Samuel held her tightly, only knowing she would go into a vision, and wake later on. So, gallantly he picked her up and ran through the rain that had started to fall and into the house.

The house itself was built around the graveyard of a rich family, namely the Potter estate. It had been several years since the old estate had been in total working order.

Samuel Potter was a renowned philosopher and his work was accepted by almost everyone in the community he lived in. he cared a lot for the people who lived there, who wouldn't, and yet, he knew one day his great great-great-grandson would become the ultimate saviour of the wizarding world, of course all this was learnt from Ellen. This made him very, very nervous, but he felt that someday, maybe the world would write itself.

' oh how life has treated such a beautiful creature' he thought as he looked upon her as she slept peacefully on the four poster bed.

Samuel sighed. It had been a long day and yet he felt as if the rain had spoilt the lovely day he had indeed had. As Samuel lay down on his bed, next to Ellen he thought about the challenges ahead, and whether Ellen's predictions about his future decedents would become truth.

Ellen woke the next morning and felt Samuel beside her. She smiled and turned to him, kissing him gently on his nose, which roused him from his peaceful slumber.

"Morning" he whispered sleepily to her and rolled over, and picking up the book he had been reading the previous evening. Shakespeare. Quite ironic because he had rather become a Shakespearean character, because of this love for Ellen, and the denouncement by some of the community. It was therefore Ellen's decision that they stay in Ellen's world until a time they could return to the natural world, without the scepticism of the townsfolk.

Sighing a little Ellen rose from the bed gracefully and walked to the bathroom, her small frame swayed slightly and her flowing nightdress fluttered slightly. A very Snape type thing to do. She gazed at the mirror at her haggled face and winced. She hadn't been in pain much since her ordeal but she now noticed something wrong. She couldn't explain it, and neither had she known it. 'Maybe I should go to uncle' she thought. Her uncle was one of the Snape line. The Snape's were a long-standing wizarding family and most lived in Zyonine. The lands of Zyonine were sacred, and only the most prestigious of families were residing there, for immortality was a rare gift and only those unselfish enough could gain it, hence the Snape and Potter families.

Ellen stood on the doorstep of her uncle's house and knocked softly on the door. Jameson Snape looked at his niece and sighed slightly and beckoned her inside, "for what reason have you to come here my dear?" he asked, looking sweetly at her. She smiled and replied, " I am in need of medical attention uncle, and I have been rather unwell"

Her uncle stared at her and sighed, "very well, onto the bench with you" she settled on the bench while her uncle examined her. A few moments later he stood up and smiled brightly, announcing the news she now suspected,

"You're pregnant my dear"

Silence. Then Ellen whispered, "so it has begun" and she walked out of the room, cloak trailing behind her and a very amused uncle standing in her wake.

clouds began to gather around the summit of the Zyonine Lands. Most of the men and women there knew the legend of the staff, and what it could do if it ever came into evil hands, the question was, ' What damage would this do to Harry Potter... only time would tell. Immortals around the world were ready and waiting for the final battle. What would become of them all?

**End of Prologue **

How was that? This story has had a revamp, and I hope its better than before!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! :'( I NEED THEM!!**

Thanks to my beta, whose read this story. Thanks Ash! Hopefully we'll have some cliffhangers soon.


	2. Important Notice

Due to unforeseen circumstances I shall no longer be able to continue my stories. I apologise if you liked them... but unfortunately I don't have the time.

Enelya Elendil


	3. Apology

Dear Readers,

In regards to a review I have received, I would like to apologise to you all if my incorrect Grammar in the title offended anyone.

The person who sent the review I wish to say that:

"I was insulted by your review, and yes, I now realise what mistake I made. I do not; however appreciate the rather hurtful and vindictive manner in which you displayed such thoughts.

I am not the best writer in the world, and personal problems prevent me from being able to concentrate on my stories.

My other reviewers have told me about certain aspects of my story, and I have taken them into consideration. I think that you need to think before you go off on one about my writing abilities, and look at others first, such as yourself. If you wish to tell me about a mistake please be respectful enough to be considerate, and point out my mistake in a dignified manner."

I truly apologise to all my reviewers for the halt in the stories. Personal problems at home, and others have prevented me from doing so, and I will honestly get back to it, and finish all of them off for you.

Thank-you for your time

Yours Truly

Enelya Elendil


End file.
